Welcolme to the Wizarding World
by Watercatcher7984
Summary: Ginny Weasley's life is turned upside down when she receives a letter declaring that she has earned a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


_**Ginny's POV**_

_Ugh, newbies, why was I always stuck with them? I mean, I'd seriously rather be reading one of my amazing books than hanging out with the newbie. I guess I know why it happens though, its because I am the lowest pf the low on the popularity scale. Sometimes I think that even Johnny Prewett's little sister is more popular than I am. She is adorable! But I, on the other hand, am not. I don't have any friends, at all. The newbies even shy away from me after they learn about my 'situation'. But this is eighth grade, what am I hoping for? A happy ending? Yeah, right, as if. _

I snapped my diary shut. I throw my pen into my locker and snap that shut too, tossing my hair over the shoulder, making sure that god dang newbie wasn't still following me. Thankfully all I saw was all the 'it' couples cooing and cuddling all over the place. I hated it. I mean seriously, GET A ROOM! I push my backpack straps higher on my shoulders and headed off to my class, English. First class of the day, paired with the craziest teacher of the day. There were rumors that old Snape had been locked up on the loony bin when they found him. Claiming that he could preform magic. Sure you can Snape. Whatever floats your boat. I found my seat and plopped down and tossed my bag down beside me.

"Today we will be discussing the book, The Outsiders by S.E Hinton." Okay so I had read this one. Who wouldn't? It was amazing! Although I wasn't so sure the rest of the class had thought so because the books that were being extracted from backpacks all over the room didn't look like they had ever been opened. My book, however, had taken on the appearance of a well loved book. So in other words ,the cover was stained with coffee and tears. So yeah, I was a little hard on books. I hadn't been able to put this one down. The only thing thing that tore me away from that book, was the need for tissues. "Miss Weasly!" Snape's voice called out my name. "Would you mind telling us what this voice was about?" You know how a British accent supposedly makes a guy hotter? Well it wasn't helping Snape much.

"The Outsiders is about being in a different crowd, the rough crowd. And about how these aren't bad people, their just different from the 'Socs', or the ones with more money." I spoke hurriedly not wanting to be the object of creepy old Snape's attention.

"Very good Miss Weasly." I cringed, hearing him say my name was just to weird. He stalked around the classroom, focusing on other students and asking them other questions. But I had a weird feeling that he was still paying attention to me. The rest of the day passed, nothing else cringe worthy happening, well besides Harry Potter's miserable attempt at asking Cho Chang out at lunch. I swear that boys brain cannot string together a whole sentence around her. It didn't help that she turned him down flat. Everyone else knew that she had a weak stop for Draco Malfoy. Which wasn't surprising he was amazingly good looking, not to mention nice. But his dad was a freak, almost as bad as Snape. Heading home I thought about what I was going to do tonight, homework, check my email. The usual. I jumped out of the car as soon as possible tired of being teased by my older brother Ron, for having a crush on Harry, which I didn't! I mean, really, who has a crush on Harry Potter? He's just the weird kid with no parents and a slash across his forehead. The rumors were that Harry had murdered his parents for abusing him. I wouldn't blame him if he had, the scar looked pretty nasty, but I knew that he hadn't killed them. It was just another rumor started by that bitch Hermione Granger, a friend of Cho Chang's, and the leader of the 'in' crowd. Queen of the school and object of many boys affections. And many girls idol, or worst enemy. I personally stayed out of her way, she had never bullied me personally, but I didn't need to give her a reason to start. I ran up to my room, still cursing my brother, only to be met with one of my other brothers, Percy. And he wasn't happy.

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to work!" You probably think "Oh yeah, school work." But no, he wasn't doing school work, he was probably writing another one of his songs, to sing with his nonexistent band. He was always a disappointment.

"Yeah sure, work. What are you working on this week? A new book called 'How to Disappoint Your Parents?' You have great first hand experience!" I smiled sarcastically at him and skipped away, being sure to make as much noise as possible, his words of hatred following me down the hall. I don't know why my parents didn't kick him out already. We all hated him. But it was probably my mom, she was still convinced that he was going to turn his life around, that he was going to make something out of himself. You keep dreaming mom. Because thats never going to happen. My bead curtain clinked as I walked into my room. Tossing my heavy book bag onto my bed, sighing and looking for my laptop. I spotted it shoved up under some dirty clothes that I had been meaning to pick up. Shoving them aside I grabbed my laptop and laid down on my bed, kicking my homework aside and pushing the screen of my laptop up. What was that? There was a little white slip of paper on my keyboard. I grabbed it and unfolded it, my curiosity getting the better of me. Spiking writing read:

_Dear Miss Weasly,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for the coming year. Term begins on September 1. Please take the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9 and ¾ on that date. Welcome to the Wizarding World. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

WHAT!?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Outsiders.**

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! The best gift one can give is one's thoughts, so REVIEW! (Please.)**


End file.
